Wings of Change
by Minamiko
Summary: Join Misuzu and Yukito in the adventure of a lifetime. Read along as they discover secrets and heated love. What fate lies in wait for these two young adults? Only time may tell as doom draws nearer. Lots of action, drama, romance and smut.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The girl is not but a mere five years old and yet she already knows how to count, add, subtract, multiply and divide numbers as if there is nothing to it. She reads books that normal children her age are unable to read and speaks three different languages without the assistance of either family or teacher. Although these things are all wonderful, the one thing that truly makes her special is the fact that she has the pure white wings of an angel. These wings carry the sorrows of her past ancestors and a great and unimaginable amount of power. She undoubtedly has the Gift of the Winged Ones.

Those with the Gift have been sought throughout the entire world for centuries by a secret society called the Supernatural Assessment and Knightly Eliminators or S.N.A.K.E for short. Once children with the Gift are found, the society takes them to a facility to 'train' them how to properly manage their abilities and to surpass the limits of normal standards. In the past, we had only experienced a problem like this once before...and we have regretted the outcome ever since. The girl called Misuzu Kamino has been placed in my family's care by her parents. They wished for us to take care of her so that she would not suffer the same fate as the last one did. It is relevant to keep her safe no matter what may happen in the future.

My family, the Kunisaki's, has always had a bond with the Winged Ones ever since the dawn of time. Along with this bond, the Winged Ones bestowed a gift to our family; the gift of not aging past the age of eighteen until finding the other half of your soul, whom must in turn be eighteen or older.

My name is Yukito Kunisaki, and I have not aged past eighteen for a little over five years now, while the rest of my family have been ageing with their other halves. The fact that I have not found my other half does not concern me however, for my first and foremost duty is to serve and protect this young girl with my entire life; even if it means my own death. I am determined to make sure that she lives her life to the fullest and I shall fight by her side on the fateful day of her eighteenth birthday.

Why was she born with the Gift? Only she and her Creator may answer that. From the moment she was born, her fate had been spun and set, her destiny already predetermined. The awaited Prophecy that we have longed to ensue will be completed within this life time. For centuries upon centuries we waited, only to have realized that every time we made a mistake of killing our savior...but not this time. We have learned the errors of our ways, and we are prepared to protect what is ours. To protect…what is **MINE**.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I dreamt of a girl crying out in horrid pain and agony. She was huddled atop of her bed, crying for all those who had left her entirely alone within the world. Although her back was facing me, I somehow felt as if I had known her for an eternity. I felt a bond; a connection, that I had never before had with anyone else. I felt as if, somehow, she completed me. I do not know how that may be; I have always been told that no one is able to make me whole but my one true soul mate. However, what if she is another me, in another time, another world? What if I am destined to become her? Only time may tell I suppose. For now, I must concentrate on my upcoming birthday. I will be officially eighteen in two month's time.

Ever since that fateful day that I was handed over to the Kunisaki family, I was assigned my very own Protector. His name is Yukito Kunisaki. When I had met him for the first time as a child, he was tall with his grayish silver-like hair and molten gold colored eyes. I had found him…somewhat cute and had wished "If only he were my age". Little did I know at the time that he had not aged since before I was even born. In the entire thirteen years that I have been with him, he has not aged, has not found his other self. I sometimes ponder why it is that he has not found anyone as of yet. Perhaps it is because he is always keeping a watchful eye on me and never leaving my side unless necessary. I feel as if it is my fault that he doesn't have anyone to share his life with. He is far too devoted to being a Protector that he doesn't even take time off for a vacation. I wonder if I should take a 'vacation' in order to 'help' him with girls…Hehe.

* * *

Watching this young and delightful girl from afar was far more interesting than playing around to find his mate. He thought that searching for someone that may not even exist was a complete and total waste of time. He enjoyed Misuzu's company and the time he is able to spend with her, which is about twenty-four hours, seven days a week. He followed her anywhere she wanted to go, as long as he could be with her and guard her, he didn't mind the really girly places she liked. To him, Misuzu was the light in his life and he does not need anyone to become his other half as long as he had her.

Thinking about that day thirteen years ago, he had expected to meet with a conservative, unsociable and stuck up child after hearing of her prodigy-like talents. However, when he met her for the first time, she struck him with amazement with her carefree and uninhibited attitude. She had her arms wide open as she stood atop the wall of the harbor on which she arrived from. Her hair was flowing along with the wind and it looked as if she could truly fly to the heavens and save them all.

Watching her now from a distance in the trees, he can see that Misuzu is plotting something…he doesn't know what as of yet, but he's always been watching her since meeting her, so he knew how her mind works. _Perhaps I should give her a little scare?_ He thought to himself. He shrugged. _Well, she'd probably hate me for it, but the cute little expression she'll have will be worth it. Hmm…now how to do it….Ah! I know just the thing…._ He jumped out of the trees, making sure that he was not in her line of vision, and bent down just enough to reach her ear.

"What's inside that head of yours this time little one?" he whispered as he smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Wh-Wha!!! Don't do that to me!!! You know I get scared easily!" I turned around and there he was. My Yukito, as young and….I hate to admit, still as cute as he was that day.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. You just look so adorable with that cute little expression." Yukito said as he patted my head.

"Gao~….that's mean Yukito…you've always picked on me since the day we met! Why can't you give me a break after being together for thirteen years? I'll be an adult in two months you know." I said looking up at him. Even though _I've_ been growing, he's still taller me. This, according to my book, is unfair. Although, I DO admit that I like being short, because then it'll be very romantic when I meet my soul mate. I know he'll be tall…he HAS to be.

Yukito knocked on my head. "How many times have I told you not to say 'GAO~'?! Where on earth did you pick it up anyways? I never heard anyone say it while you were growing up, and yet it's such a bad habit of yours."

"Eheheh~. Sorry. But I already told you why. I love dinosaurs" I said while smiling. "Besides, isn't it cute? The saying? I think it's very cute and suits me very well."

"Hnn….Well, I suppose…but it's still a very bad habit that you'll need to get rid of one day. You're almost an adult. You need to learn to act like one and not try to be like a child." Yukito looked deeply into my eyes as if he were searching for something…something like a sign…or maybe an answer to my odd behavior? I don't know, but he sure was making me hot…I hate it when he does that…it makes me nervous for some reason.

*Cough* "So…Yukito…why are you here? Did you need me for something?"

"Hm? Oh no. Not really. Do I NEED to have a reason to be by your side? I AM your protector. Or is that not a good enough reason? …OH! I get it! You wanted me to say something like 'I have fallen deeply and madly in love with you! That is my reason!' Hahaha!! That was it wasn't it? Don't be shy. I can say it to you if you want me to…I'll do anything as long as it's for you."

_Oh...! He's looking at me so seriously! Oh no! I think I'm blushing!! Wah~! _"Okay, but just remember that you were the one that said you'd do anything for me. I want you to tell me that you love me. And not in a stupid jokingly way. I want you to say it as if you really DO love me. Got it?" _Hmph. He'll never say it. If anything, Yukito is the type of guy that won't say that kind of thing unless he meant it. I should know. I grew up around him after all. Besides, just look at him. He's VERY pale now…but, I do admit that I shouldn't have asked him to say something like that to me, who isn't even his soul mate…_

_

* * *

A/N: Okay..so..first of all, I;d like to thank everyone that has read my story thus far ^-^ and that I am very sorry that i ended the first chapter like this...but rest assured! in the next chapter, you get to see the stupid and hilarious side of Yukito!! (even if it's only for a short while hehe). and thank you all for being patient with me T-T. I have a tendency to take my time and to make sure i can express all the emotions needed for the characters to reach one's SOUL!!!! *burning eyes of passion*  
_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

I was shocked beyond belief. I couldn't believe that she had just asked me the one thing that I've always wanted to say but was never able to speak of it aloud. Even if she means it as a joke, I am still happy. I want to say it. I want to say it so loud that the entire world can hear me. The only thing that can make me even happier is if she feels the same towards me. _*sigh* As if THAT would happen. She doesn't see me that way. She only sees me as her 'Protector', her guardian. Ugh! I just wish that for once in her life she would look at me the same way as I feel for her. I guess…this will be the only time that I will be able to say what I feel for her without making her feel weird…_

Staring into her vase and fathomless blue eyes, I lean in until our lips nearly connect, wondering if I went too far with my unashamed directness; it doesn't matter. I'll tell her my feelings even if she doesn't realize that what I feel is real. I'll continue loving her until the day I die. Even after death I'll continue to watch over her from the vast ocean of clouds that she will be under wherever she may be.

Searching her features for any sign of distress, I tell her "I love you Misuzu." *framing her face with both hands* "I have always loved you and I will follow you to the ends of the universe just to be beside you; to feel you. Please understand that, even though you might not be my soul mate, these feelings that I have for you…they will always remain here. *takes her hand and places it over his heart* Please remember that." _Oh no…I don't think I can hold myself back any longer. She's just too irresistible…I want to kiss her. But what if she ends up hating me for it? She doesn't think of me as a lover, but as a brother. I'm sure it would make her feel awkward…UGH!! Why does everything in life have to be so complicated?!?! *sigh* I just…want one kiss…that's all..._ *leaning in the last bit of distance to kiss her*

* * *

_OMG!!! I can't believe that he ACTUALLY said it!! Oh no! My face is really hot! I bet I'm completely bright red. O////O. His heartbeat is so fast; it's as if it could pop out of his chest at any moment. What do I do? I want to kiss him, and it looks like he want to kiss me too….but what if it's a joke? That's right…it HAS to be a joke! Well, if he wants try and be funny, I'll beat him to the punch line this time . and I'll make sure of it! But…what to do…ah! I know exactly what to do now *giggles* Oh! I hope he doesn't dislike me too much for this…but… GAO!! He deserves it for messing with me!!_

Misuzu yells "Yukito!!!" as she smashes her forehead into the middle of Yukito's mouth. They both crash onto the lush green grass with Yukito on the bottom and Misuzu on the top. The gray clouds overhead were becoming darker as they filled to the brim with water. A crack of lightning whipped across the sky.

"Ugh…Misuzu…are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" As he looked down, he notices a small finger wound on Misuzu's index finger "Misuzu! Your finger, does it hurt?" *he grabs her finger* "Good. It looks like you just scratched it during the fall. Huh? Misuzu? What's happening?" *he begins to panic as he sees Misuzu's figure shacking violently, thrashing about on top of him* "Misuzu!!" *he grabs her shoulders to contain her movements*

"He…Hehe…Ahaha!! Were you scared Yukito?" *Misuzu looks into Yukito's eyes* "I tricked you! Hahaha" "straddling his waist, she looks up to the sky and reaches towards the clouds with both arms spread wide* "Looks like it's going to rain soon Yukito. We should head back to the house now.

"Yeah, you're right." *Yukito looks at the sky as a streak of purple light dashes through the clouds* _I don't like the looks of that. It feels somewhat eerie, and I don't intend to find out what it means. _"How long are you going to stay on top of me? You had your little laugh. Now let's go home."

*Gasping for air* "Ugh…I don't feel….so good…Yu- Ah! He-help…me!" as she collapses in a dead faint on top of Yukito, not moving a single inch.

*Sigh* "Enough of this silly game Misuzu. You're not a child anymore. Now get up." *Yukito nudges her a bit to get her to move* "Misuzu? Hey. Get up. It's not funny anymore." *Misuzu's skin pails into a color of sleet white snow* _What's happening to her? Is it the because of that odd colored light from before?_

"Mmmm…Yu…Ki…To..? Ah…You're here...I'm so glad." *she slowly sits up and looks at him* "I'm glad you're safe" *Misuzu strokes Yukito's check, trailing down to his throat as her eyes become lifeless and she begins to choke him* _No…Stop! Why am I doing this?! _*tears streaming down her face* _I'm sorry Yukito…I'm so sorry…_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's so late...life got in the way. But thank you for everyone that waited. As you may notice, the chapter is titled chapter 1 part 2. all of my chapters have been broken up into 4 parts so that it is easier on me and it will allow everyone to continue reading bits at a time, so that you do not have to wait so long for the whole chapter to come out. I have made a forum for this story. Please use it at your own free will. ^-^ I have made a few topics already, so please posts in those. If you wish to have other topics made that is already not available, please let me know.__^-^_

_Anyhow! I hope you enjoyed this part!! Please comment!  
_


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

"Mi…su…zu? Ha…ha.. Ju...st…what…are...you...do...ing? Ugh..!" _Shit! I can't breathe…I don't know how much longer I can last if this keeps up…Wait…are those tears? Why would she be crying if she is doing this on purpose? It doesn't look like she's doing this of her own free will…I have to do something to snap her out of this! She's hurting!_

"Misuzu, I'm sorry! But I have to do this!", using all of the strength left in him, he lifted his head up in an effort to bring his love, his Misuzu, back from wherever she was. _Just a little more…, _he lounges forward and their lips meet in a crushing blow. With blood trickling down the side of their mouths, he continues to smother her lips until she finally loosens her grip from around his neck. He hears an inaudible gasp as he looks into her eyes._ The light in her eyes are finally back. Thank the heavens she's my Misuzu once again. _

Staring at her, he is unable to control his raw and passionate hunger for Misuzu. As if any man could after holding his affection for his beloved and restraining himself whenever it come to doing anything to her. His hands roam her back, down to her waist, and finally resting on her hips. After a sigh of relief, he begins kissing her again, with a fierce and passionate groan.

He feels her whole body leaning in, pressing against him as if wanting to become one. Slowly tracing his hands up her thigh as she gasps and moans, he nearly reaches his goal when- He stops. _This can't continue. I can't do something like this to her. She's too pure, and doesn't know the ways of the world. I need to stop before this wolf inside of me eats her. Perhaps one day, if we happen to be destined to be together, I'll continue, and if not, I will send her off with a smile on my face, no matter how much it might hurt. _

"How long are you going to keep sitting on me Misuzu? I can't get up until you get off of me. And we need to hurry back to the house before it starts raining. Look, even the animals around her know when the weather is getting bad."

* * *

_I'm so sorry Yukito. I don't want to do this! Why am I doing this?! I hate this…I hate myself… Please stop! Stop! Yukito! Yukito! Please, stop me! Hurt me; kill me if you have to! I don't want to hurt you! Not you…Not the person I love! _

_**There is no point in begging or pleading young one. This body does not belong to just you anymore. It belongs to all of us. If there is someone you wish to blame, then blame that accursed blood that you were so unfortunate to have born with. **_

_Who…? Who are you? What do you want from me?_

_**We are the ghosts of the past. We are your ancestors, your brothers, your sisters, your mothers, your fathers, your lovers, your curse. We are everything to you yet we are also nothing but a memory, or nothing at all. We love you the most, yet we also hate you the most. We are the wings that carry you to the future, and we are the wings that cripple your life. That is who we are. **_

_Wha-What do you want with me? Why have you taken possession of my body? Why are you hurting Yukito?! Please stop and give me back my body!_

_**Impossible. We must get rid of him before you he brings about your destruction. **_

_What destruction? Yukito would never do anything to harm me. He's protected me for thirteen years! He would never let anything bad happen to me. Now give me back my body!_

_**That is what you believe to be true. However we know the future you hold. He will be the cause of your ailments. He will be the cause of your suffering. He will be the cause for your death. Do you still wish to save him knowing this?**_

_I do! What matters to me is the here and now; the present. And whatever happens in the future is not set in stone! I can change fate! WE can change fate! I won't let anyone tell me otherwise. Now give me back my body and Yukito!_

_**Hmph. As you wish. However, know that we will be here watching and waiting. If anything were to happen to make you change your ideals, we'll take the chance to kill him next time. A quick and sure death. **_

_I'm finally back…But…what is this hot and sleek moisture inside of mouth? _Finally seeing through her own eyes, she sees Yukito's face up close. _Wha! What's going on?! _She gasps at the realization of what she and Yukito were doing. _We're kissing! And oh good lord this is heaven! I never thought that this day would ever come! But…why is he kissing me? I guess I'll ask him when he lets me have a bit of air to breathe. _

He finally releases her lips and she was quite thankful. _ I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen! _gasping for as much air as she could, she attempts to ask him about the kiss when suddenly he ravages her lips and tongue with a fierce groan deep from within his throat. She presses her body against his, as if she wanted, no needed more than just the kiss. _I'm feeling so hot inside…Ooohhh! "Mmm…."_ _His hands feel so good…! _"Ah!...Nnnn…!"

"How long are you going to keep sitting on me Misuzu? I can't get up until you get off of me. And we need to hurry back to the house before it starts raining. Look, even the animals around her know when the weather is getting bad."

"Huh?" _Why did he stop? It was about to get to the good part! _"What are you talking about? You were the one that started kissing me!"

"Oh. That? I had to do that to snap you out of that daze you were in. What happened?" he said nonchalantly.

_What the! He only did it to snap me out of my daze?! And he doesn't even look like he's flustered by it! Well! I'm not going to tell him what happened no matter what. _"What happened is on a need to know basis. And you don't need to know." getting up from straddling his waist, she got up and started heading towards the house where they lived. "Well? What are you for? Weren't you the one that told me we had better hurry home before it started to rain? Let's go!"

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a **VERY** long time since I last updated! The creative juices just weren't flowing and the movie for the story just hasn't been progressing in my head all that well. But I'm very happy to finally have this update out, and hopefully, I don't get stuck in a rut again! Please comment and review! Happy reading! :)_


End file.
